Rothesay
Lieutenant Rothesay was a King Raven pilot in the Coalition of Ordered Governments Air Corps who flew KR Nine-Six. Biography Scouting over the Cressy Escarpment Ten years after Emergence Day, at the end of Reap, Rothesay flew KR Nine-Six on patrol over the Cressy Escarpment with Bravo Squad in the crew bay and Cpl. Charlie Castilla serving as crew chief. They could see the town of Estana in the distance, which was burning after having been attacked two days before. Pvt. Jace Stratton declared that they were doomed, and that nothing they had done to slow the Locust had worked. Rothesay told him not to underestimate the sappers, and that they would be able to block the sewers that led out of Estana and towards Ephyra. Sgt. Marcus Fenix was worried that the sappers would not finish before the Locust scouting force arrived, and Rothesay decided to check on them, since there was a group of Drones close to the edge of the Jacinto Plateau. She asked if anyone minded if they were late back to base, especially since Marcus had a weekend pass. Marcus told him not to worry, so Rothesay dropped low and hovered below the tree line and attempted to contact Red-Three, the sapper squad working to block the sewers. They heard an explosion in the distance, and Cpt. Shaw responded, asking Rothesay if he was getting anxious. Rothesay told him he was, and that Shaw should be too, but Shaw responded that they still had a lot of cement to pour. Jace pointed out that the cement would not set before the Locust arrived, and that the Locust would tear through it anyway and reach Ephyra in a week. Pvt. Dominic Santiago retorted that there was no reason to leave ready-made tunnels for the Locust, and Rothesay took comfort in the fact that even if the Locust reached the main sewer, they had to dig up through ten klicks of human waste. Castilla told him she would take an extra dump or two to hold them up longer, and Rothesay responded that the Coalition of Ordered Governments did expect them to do their lavatorial duty. He queried why women took so long in the bathroom, and Castilla informed him that they either meditated or did calculus, and began talking to Pvt. Tai Kaliso about meditating. After a few exchanges, Rothesay told her to get back on the Chain Gun, and began heading towards KR Eight-Zero's position. Major Gill Gettner called out to all call signs that she had spotted a Locust column of forty drones heading towards the escarpment, and Rothesay commed her and asked if she wanted them to head to Shenko Falls and help the sappers, and asked how she was doing today. Gettner asked if he could handle the sappers by himself, or if Rothesay needed her to hold his hand. Rothesay told her that he could keep an eye on them, and would contact her if they encountered problems. As he swung KR Nine-Six towards Shenko Falls, Rothesay asked Castilla if he had a chance with Gettner since he liked them sassy, but Castilla told him that she was homicidal, not sassy.Gears of War: The Slab pg 3-8 Skirmish at Shenko Falls Rothesay raised Shaw on the radio again, and told him that they were going to get them out before the Locust arrived. Shaw told him that they had to finish the job, but Rothesay told him that the Locust were only a few klicks away, and that they needed to get out now. Shaw pulled rank on Rothesay and informed him they were not leaving until they had done the last two detonations and poured the last of the cement. Rothesay tried to persuade him to leave the machines, but Shaw told him that unless that sewer was blocked, half of Ephyra would be left open, and shut down his comm. Rothesay silently cursed the engineers, but Marcus told him to get down there so they could drag them out. Rothesay headed full speed for the worksite, and Castilla told him she had spotted Brumaks approaching as the sappers set off another detonation. Rothesay swore that he would get the sappers out, since their cement trucks would not be able to outrun a Brumak. He landed KR Nine-Six next to the sewer entrance Red-Three was working at, and Shaw told him that they were stopping them from working. Rothesay told him that Brumaks were incoming, but Shaw told him they were nearly done. Bravo Squad jumped out, and Marcus managed to persuade Shaw to leave the equipment behind in order to save his engineers' lives. His seven sappers boarded the Raven, but Shaw worked to the last second to make sure the concrete was poured. However, the Locust arrived, and Castilla opened fire on them with the door gun. The edge of the pit collapsed, and Shaw fell into the setting concrete. Marcus and Dom attempted to rescue him, but were unable to reach his hand. Rothesay ordered them back to the Raven so they could use the winch, and once they were back on board, he took off and hovered over the pit. Dom, Tai, and Jace opened fire on the Locust alongside Castilla as Rothesay held the Raven steady for Marcus to drop the winch, but Shaw lost his grip and fell fully into the cement mix, and the Raven began taking more fire. Marcus tried to get the winch to him, but he went completely under, and Marcus told the others he was going to go in and get him. Rothesay immediately began flying away, while Dom grabbed Marcus to stop him from jumping out, since they both knew Shaw was gone. As they headed back to Ephyra, Rothesay told Marcus he was going to be dropped at his father's house, and that he would file the report for him. Marcus refused the offer, but Rothesay informed him he would land there and shove Marcus out the door if he had to, and that he was going to have a drink with his father. Marcus tersely agreed, and Rothesay dropped him off at Haldane Hall.Gears of War: The Slab pg 8-16, 22 Appearances *''Gears of War: The Slab'' References Category:Characters Category:COG Category:COG Air Corps Personnel Category:Males Category:Pilots